In an electronic device, a thermal interface material (also referred to as a “TIM”) is a material (e.g., a grease or a putty) that is disposed between a heat generating component of an electronic device (e.g., a die, a memory component, an inductor, etc.) and a heat dissipating component (e.g., a heat spreader or a heat sink) in order to facilitate efficient heat transfer between the heat generating component and the heat dissipating component. The powering up or powering down of the electronic device may cause temperature changes which may cause a relative motion between the heat generating component and the heat dissipating component, including in-plane motion and out-of-plane motion due to coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) mismatch. This relative motion may cause the thermal interface material to squeeze out of the interface gap. This phenomenon is commonly referred to as “pump-out” of the thermal interface material and results in increased thermal resistance due to loss of material from the interface.